Kinderkram
by yoho
Summary: Als Tonks bei einem Einsatz ums Leben kommt, stellt sich heraus, dass sie ein Kind hat. Niemand wusste davon.


**Title:** Kinderkram

**Author:** Yoho

**Rating:** K+

**Spoilers:**Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts

**Summary:**Als Tonks bei einem Einsatz ums Leben kommt, stellt sich heraus, dass sie ein Kind hat. Niemand wusste davon.

**Authors Note:**Ich weiß, das hier ist purer Fluff. Aber schöön. Und das musste jetzt mal sein nach so vielen ernsten Themen. Für die Szene mit dem Apfel geht mein Dank an einen bestimmten kleinen Jungen, der dafür eine Geschichte gut hat.

**Disclaimer:** Der Plot ist dieses Mal ausschließlich meiner. Die Figuren gehören der Frau Rowling. Und ich will kein Geld hierfür haben.

**Kinderkram**

_Leute, die nachts um drei klingeln, bringen selten gute Nachrichten._

Das war der erste Gedanke, der Harry durch den Kopf fuhr, als ihn die Türklingel aus dem Schlaf riss. Er löste sich von Hermine und sah noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie ohne aufzuwachen nach Harrys Wärme suchte, sich schließlich resigniert umdrehte und das Oberbett fest um sich zog. Das würde nachher ein harter Kampf werden, wenn er davon wieder einen Teil abhaben wollte.

Auf dem Weg zur Wohnungstür wurde er langsam wach und ging dann noch mal zurück, um seinen Zauberstab zu holen. Obwohl niemand das Haus am Grimmauldplatz finden konnte, dem er nicht verraten hatte wo es war, kam ihm diese Sache doch sehr seltsam vor.

„Wer ist da?"

„Kingsley! Harry mach auf verdammt noch mal! Hast du ‚ne Vorstellung, wie kalt das hier draußen ist?"

Harry schob die Riegel zurück und zusammen mit dem riesigen Farbigen wirbelte eine Schneewolke durch die Tür.

Erst als er im Flur stand fiel Harry auf, dass Kingsley nicht alleine war. Er hielt ein Kind an der Hand. Der Junge war vielleicht sechs oder sieben Jahre alt und wirkte neben dem groß gewachsenen Auroren wie ein Zwerg.

Harry ging vor den beiden her in die Küche, die noch leidlich warm war. Er nahm sich eine Flasche Butterbier aus dem Kühlschrank, schob Kingsley eine weitere Flasche zu und füllte für den Jungen ein Glas mit Saft. Dann setzte er sich an den Küchentisch, umklammerte die Flasche mit beiden Händen und versucht wach auszusehen, was ihm gründlich misslang.

„Kingsley, du wirst mir sicher gleich erzählen, warum du hier mitten in der Nacht mit einem Kind auftauchst."

„Tonks ist tot", sagte Kingsley ohne Umschweife. „Und das hier ist Tonks Sohn."

Harry schluckte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Tonks ein Kind hat."

„Das hat niemand gewusst außer Tonks und ihrer Mutter", sagte Kingsley mit tonloser Stimme. „Tonks Mutter haben sie auch erwischt. Den Jungen habe ich unterm Bett gefunden."

Harry betrachtete den Kleinen. Er trank aus dem Glas, das er ihm hingestellt hatte und sein Blick war völlig leer.

„Und was ist mit dem Vater?"

„Kein Ahnung. Das weiß nur Tonks und die kann es uns nicht mehr sagen."

„Und jetzt?"

Harry sah Kingsley tief in die Augen und Kingsley blickte genau so intensiv zurück.

Anscheinend war die Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden Augenpaaren sehr fruchtbar, denn Harry zuckte zusammen und sagte „Nee Kingsley, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

„Ach komm Harry, nur bis wir ein neues Zuhause für ihn gefunden haben. Tonks hat dir oft genug den Arsch gerettet. Tu's für sie!"

Kingsley stellte die leere Flasche mit einem Knall auf den Tisch.

„Ich lass Dir morgen seine Sachen vorbei bringen. Klamotten, Spielzeug und so weiter. Tschüs und Danke noch mal."

„Aber ich habe doch noch nicht mal ein Bett für ihn", murmelte Harry. Aber da war Kingsley schon wieder zur Tür hinaus.

Er sah zu dem Jungen, der immer noch in Mantel und Schaal und mit Handschuhen an den Fingern am Küchentisch saß und Harry jetzt mit müden Augen musterte.

„Wie heißt ´en du?"

„Janek", antwortete der Junge.

„Ich bin Harry. – Komm mit. Ich zeig Dir, wo du schlafen kannst."

Harry löschte das Licht in der Küche und schob den Jungen vor sich her ins Schlafzimmer.

„Mehr Bett haben wir leider im Moment nicht. Hier wird gerade renoviert." Harry sah zweifelnd auf die einen Meter breite Matratze, die er sich mit Hermine teilte.

Er half dem Jungen beim Ausziehen und steckte ihn schließlich neben Hermine unter das Oberbett. Hermine knurrte, als ein Schwall kalter Luft ihren Körper traf. Harry zwängte sich dazu und nahm den Jungen in den Arm, so wie er sonst Hermine nachts in den Arm nahm. Was Hermines Dämonen bändigte, würde hoffentlich auch bei einem Kind funktionieren.

Als er aufwachte, spürte er, dass ihn jemand ansah. Es war Hermine. Sie zeigte auf das schlafende Kind, malte ein Fragezeichen in die Luft und wies dann Richtung Küche. Harry nickte.

Für die nächsten drei Monate hörten sie nichts mehr von Kingsley. Sie ließen sich abwechselnd vom Dienst befreien, so dass immer einer von ihnen bei dem Kind war.

Janek lebte sich gut ein. Er hing an ihnen, wie eine Klette. Er sprach viel, lachte wenig und war immer ein bisschen traurig.

Sie redeten niemals über Tonks, da sie dachten, der Junge würde das Thema schon ansprechen, wenn er so weit war.

Sie hatten auch versucht ihn an sein eigenes Bett zu gewöhnen. Aber da wachte er meistens mit Alpträumen auf und kam dann zu ihnen. Schließlich legten sie ihn gleich in ihr Bett. Meistens nahm Hermine den Jungen in den Arm, wenn sie schlafen gingen und Harry kuschelte sich an Hermines Rücken und hielt sie fest.

Hermine erlebte auch nach Monaten noch jede Nacht von Neuem den letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort in allen blutigen Details. Nur, dass in ihrem Traum immer Voldemort gewann, während Harry und sie tot am Boden lagen.

Kingsleys nächster Besuch fand völlig undramatisch an einem Sonntagnachmittag im Mai statt. Sie baten den Jungen sie alleine zu lassen und Kingsley saß ihnen, zunächst mal ohne zu reden, an dem großen Küchentisch gegenüber.

Dann sprach er doch: „Wir hätten eine Familie für Tonks Sohn." Er machte eine lange Pause. „Es sei denn, ihr möchtet, dass er bei Euch bleibt. Denkt darüber nach. Es hat keine Eile. Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr Euch entschieden habt!"

Als Kingsley gegangen war hockte sich Hermine auf einen Stuhl mit umgedrehter Lehne und Harry tat es ihr gleich. Ihre Gesichter waren jetzt nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Hermine war es schließlich, die redete: „Ich schlage vor, jeder von uns überlegt sich seine Entscheidung alleine. Wenn wir es gemeinsam machen, könnte ich aus Rücksicht auf Deine Gefühle entscheiden; oder umgekehrt."

Harry sah ihr intensiv in die Augen und ließ sie weiter reden.

„Wenn wir uns entschieden haben, schreiben wir ein ‚Ja' oder ‚Nein' auf ein Blatt Papier und begründen unseren Entschluss. Die Zettel legen wird dann hier", Hermine hob eine große Vase mit einem Trockenstrauß vom Küchentisch hoch, „legen wir dann hier unter die Vase. Und erst wenn wir beide etwas hingelegt haben, dürfen wir sie lesen."

„Abgemacht?"

„Abgemacht!" sagte Harry.

Nach drei Tagen lag etwas unter der Blumenvase. Und es war nicht nur ein gefaltetes Blatt. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, hatte Harry von Hermine auch nicht erwartet, dass sie sich auf ein Blatt beschränken würde.

Er selbst hatte das Gefühl, noch etwas Zeit zu brauchen.

Am Samstag schlug Janek vor, nur mit Harry einen Spaziergang zu einer Stelle in einem nahegelegenen Park zu machen, an der mehrere kleine Bäche entsprangen. Jetzt im Frühling war das ein herrlicher Ort mit vielen Blüten, Vögeln und den ersten Schmetterlingen.

Als sie dort waren, setzte sich Janek auf eine Baumwurzel und zog einen Apfel aus der Jackentasche. Harry hatte sich auch einen Apfel mitgebracht und aß mit Genuss, während er den Vögeln und dem Plätschern des Wassers lauschte.

Als Harry den Apfel gegessen hatte, warf er das Kerngehäuse weit weg.

Der Junge beguckte sich das Kerngehäuse seines Apfels.

„Wenn ich den irgendwohin lege, wächst dann ein Apfelbaum daraus?"

Harry nickte. „Vielleicht."

„Wo muss man denn die Kerne hinlegen, dass der Baum gut wächst?"

Janek sah sich um und testete verschiedene Stellen aus. Schließlich legte er das Kerngehäuse in eine Höhlung am Fuß einer gewaltigen Buche.

„Hier hat er's bestimmt gut", sagte er.

Harry nickte.

„Tonks ist tot? Oder? - Und meine Oma auch?"

Harry nickte wieder.

Der Junge seufzte einmal tief, zog schniefend die Nase hoch und dann war es vorüber.

„Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die Harry bisher noch nicht von ihm gehört hatte. Auf dem Weg zum Grimmauldplatz redeten sie über andere Dinge und der Junge hopste an seiner Hand.

Mitten in der Nacht stand Harry auf und ging in ihr gemeinsames Arbeitszimmer. Er nahm ein Blatt Papier von einem Stapel in der untersten Schreibtisch-Schublade und schrieb im Stehen. Nur wenige Worte: ‚Ja' und ‚Es wird nicht einfach sein, aber es fühlt sich richtig an'.

Dann faltete er den Zettel, legte ihn in die Küche unter die große Blumenvase zu Hermines Zetteln und ging wieder ins Bett.

Zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche wurde er nicht schon vom ersten Tageslicht geweckt. Als er wach wurde, waren Hermine und der Junge bereits auf.

In der Küche steckten die Zettel nicht mehr unter der Blumenvase, sondern lagen unter seinem Frühstücksbrettchen.

Er würde Hermines Blätter lesen, wenn die beiden nicht mehr im Raum waren. Aber er glaubte auch so zu wissen, was ganz oben drauf stehen würde.

Ihr Gesicht sagte ihm das. Hermine war schon immer eine lausige Schauspielerin gewesen.


End file.
